A Cocktail and A Lone Wolf
by Spartan10007
Summary: What would happen if during the game, the Crooked Man actually created an alliance with a notorious gang, the "Wolf Pack", to ensure that nothing would get in his way. And what if the second in command, James, and Bloody Mary knew each other before she joined the Crooked Man. This is a Bloody Mary X OC story. No flames. This story is rated T-M.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone

*crickets chirping*

._. OK then. Anyways, I noticed that "Wolf Among Us" has very little stories, so I thought that I'd put my input in.

Let's start the story

* * *

It was a normal night in Fable town. Mundies were walking around doing whatever task they had to accomplish. One Mundy in particular was walking through the streets until he goes into a bar and was greeted by Holly.

"Hey James. You here for a drink?" Holly says

"Yeah, can I have a Midas Gold?" The guy called, "James" asks

"Sure" Holly says before getting a bottle for under the counter and a small shot glass

As James sits down Holly pours the drink and asks, "So, why are you back in Fable town this time?"

"Some business came up, and apparently I need to be here personally to deal with it" James says while taking a big gulp of his drink

"Well good luck with that" Holly says

"Thanks" Says James as he places some money on the counter for the drink, "See ya Holly"

"See ya" Holly says as James leaves

Outside James puts his shades (glasses) on and his bandana on, and checks the watch that he is wearing, 5:30 P.M. A black car then pulled up onto the curb where James was stand, and he got into it. As the car drove James thought of the new alliance that he would be a part of. Being second in command his boss had told him that he had to attend the meeting, but had also been personal asked to come for the meeting by, the Crooked Man. You had heard about what he did for Fables without glamour, and what he did to those who betrayed him. To James, he couldn't really care less, all he wanted to do was see a certain lackey that the Crooked Man had acquired.

After being dropped off at the gang hideout James walked through the dock to a warehouse and entered. Upon entering James sees a few men sitting on crates with guns on guard duty. James walked past them and walked over to where his boss's "office" was. Once James entered him and his boss began to discuss the plans for transportation to a steel mill for the meeting place.

After going through a variety of ideas, they both decided on having three trucks filled with six people in each and have each truck drive in a different direction to the meeting place. Since their rival gang, "Twisted Metal", were starting to get more active, they decided to play it safe.

Once the time became 7:00 P.M. they decided to head out. The three trucks were loaded with James in the first truck and the Boss in the second truck. (A.N. I'm going to do a time skip 'cause nothing really happens on the ride)

~Time Skip~

The three trucks arrived all at the same time. Everyone began to un-load and set up a perimeter while the Boss and James walked up to the door. Two large people that looked alike were standing on either side of the door.

"Hello there. You must be the "Wolf Pack" right?" The one on the left said

"Yes, we are. And you are" the Boss says

"I'm Tweedledee" He says

"And I'm Tweedledum" the one on the right says

"Our boss is waiting inside for you" Tweedledee says

"OK, let's go James" the Boss says as he and James enter the steel mill

Once inside it looks like any other steel mill, large and full of machinery. The Boss and James walk around to find the Crooked Man sitting a what looked to be a small coffee table with three extra chairs. Two of them were obviously for them, but the third one was for someone that they didn't know who.

"Ah, Nathan. Such a pleasure to see you again" The Crooked Man says

"Good to see you too" the Boss, named, "Nathan", says

"And this must be James. A pleasure to meet you" The Crooked Man says and he holds out his hand to be shaken, which James accepts

"Pleasure to meet you too" says James

As Nathan and James sit down the Crooked Man speaks

"I'm sure your wondering why there's a fourth chair, am I correct?" the Crooked Man says

"Yes, I was curious" James says

"So who will be joining us?" asks Nathan

"My own second in command" the Crooked Man says

Suddenly a mirror next to the table showed the image of a woman in it, Bloody Mary. She then steps out of the mirror and says, "Hi there, did I miss anything" with the same smile on her face that she always has

"Ah, glad you made it. Now, shall we begin?" the Crooked Man says

"Yes, let's" Nathan says

The four then began the meeting, although it was really the Crooked Man and Nathan who did most of the talking, and James and Bloody Mary barely spoke. James, however, was barely paying attention to the meeting most of the time, due to the fact that he was right about her being with the Crooked Man. It's been 500 years since the last time they've met, normally it would only be 10 years, but...some things had occurred that constricted his visiting her.

"I think that might work" Nathan says, "What do you think", looking at James

"Wh-what?" James asks

"We were wondering if supplying the Crooked Man's men with our weapons would be beneficial" Nathan says

"Hmm...possibly. What weapons are your people armed with?" James asks

"Currently the Tweedles have pump-action shotguns" Bloody Mary says, "And I have my revolver"

"Well...I doubt that the shotguns could do much damage to a riot shield" James says

"Excuse me for asking but, why would it need to be able to damage a riot shield" the Crooked Man asks

"Well, from my experience, it's best to judge how the weapon work before bringing it into battle" James says

"An interesting theory, I'll take it into account" the Crooked Man says before returning to the conversation with Nathan. James feels like someone is watching him, looking around the table he sees Bloody Mary looking at him with narrowed eyes, as if she's trying to see through the shades and bandana to know who he really is.

After two more hours of conversation Nathan and the Crooked Man stood up, who were followed by James and Bloody Mary, and shook hands, signifying that the alliance had been made. Outside an explosion was heard, James ran outside in a hurry with Nathan following behind him. Once outside they saw a small crater, probably the work of a grenade, and the men firing at the "Twisted Metal" gang who had thought it wise to bring riot shields.

James saw the Tweedles attempting to help, but ultimately failing at attacking the riot shields. The "Wolf Pack" members then walked past the Tweedles and started firing at the riot shields with their own shotguns: Browning BPS's, and succeeded in driving them back. Surprised the Tweedles then decided to focus on the ones that didn't have any shields. James pulled out his weapon from his holster on his side; a Desert Eagle, and started firing at anyone who got to close. Nathan appeared beside him with an MP5 and started firing in a horizontal line.

Eventually they sent the Twisted Metal running. The men let our a cheer of victory and started to load themselves into the trucks again. James got into the first truck again and Nathan got into the second one. As they drove away the Tweedles walked back inside to find the Crooked Man and Bloody Mary waiting in the room with Bloody Mary aiming a revolver at the door. Seeing the Tweedles she brought the revolver down and put it away in her back pocket

"I'm guessing that the situation was taken care of?" the Crooked Man asks

"Yes sir" Tweedledee says

The Crooked Man then dismisses them while Bloody Mary approaches him to ask a question

"I was wondering, who was that with the gang leader anyways" She asks

"He was Nathan's second in command. Why do you ask?" the Crooked Man says

"Well, he seemed familiar somehow, what's his name?" Bloody Mary asks

"As I recall it is James" the Crooked Man says

Bloody Mary's eyes widened and thoughts started to come in at a rapid pace. He is alive, why did he leave, did he recognize me? She then narrowed her eyes in deep thought and then walked into a mirror. She then walked around her realm, looking for James through different mirrors, but couldn't find him. She started getting frustrated until she came up with an idea, she went to the Magic Mirror

"Ah, you. What do you want?" the Magic Mirror asks

"I need to find someone, and I'm not saying one of your stupid rhymes" Bloody Mary says

With a sigh it says, "Who do you wish to see?"

"James" Bloody Mary says

The mirror clears and shows the same guy at the meeting with the bandana and glasses on. He's in what looks to be their base, and he is being let to what looks like a bar by a couple of other people. Amused, Bloody Mary smirks at their antics. Once they reached the bar they others started telling him to take off the bandana and show his face, only they were all laughing and it looked like they were having a good time. James responds by taking his bandana off and stuffing it in his pocket, which cause the others to cheer and give him a drink. They all drank and had a good time, although Bloody Mary was starting to get bored and wondered when he was going to take his shades off so she could see if it was really him.

After another hour one of the guys asks James if he can try his shades on, which James responds by taking his shades off and throwing them to the guy. Bloody Mary then looked at the color of his eyes and though, "it's him". After joking around for a while James finally got his shades back, which he put back on. He then left his seat and headed towards what must be his room. The mirrors connection cut once he closed the door and replaced it with the same darkish green hue and face

"Is that all?" the Magic Mirror asks

"Yes that'll be all" Bloody Mary says as she walks away

Bloody Mary then decided to wander around in her realm, with a content smile. She wondered if he actually remembered her though, after all 500 years is a long time. Not too long, but long enough. She remembered when they were together, they had been very, intimate, but nothing ever really happened. As she wandered around, she decided to visit him when she could, and nothing would stop her from reaching him.

* * *

A.N. OK, so...yeah. This is my longest Prologue ever. Now I'm starting school soon so I'll probably have little time to write. However not a lot of people are on this category (Wolf Among Us) and I'm sure that not a lot of people will read this. However, I digress, those of you who do read it, you are awesome. Now stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter. BTW reviews would be appreciated


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. OK next chapter. So far 50 views, I like it. Anyways, review, they help me to write. This story contains spoilers for those who haven't played the game or watched gameplays.

And let's start the story

* * *

_Previously:_

_Bloody Mary then looked at the color of his eyes and thought, "it's him"._

_As she wandered around, she decided to visit him when she could, and nothing would stop her from reaching him._

* * *

James woke up in his cot with a headache, and then remembered last nights drinks

"Aah, remember never to join in on one of those drinking parties again" James thinks to himself

He then gets up and walks over to a sink at the corner of the room and splashes his face with some water. After drying his face off he leaves his room and sees a few members walking around doing whatever. He then went to Nathan's office and entered, to find him sitting at his desk and reading some reports

"Hey Nathan" James says

"Hey James. You got the day off so have fun" Nathan says

"Really!? Well...thanks. See ya around" James says as he leaves

Once outside the office James walked over to the garage and got into his car. The garage door then open and James drove out. After driving for a while he decided to drive by a shady part of town to see what was going on. The rest of the day was uneventful, after driving around he went to a club to relax. While at the club James started looking a the mirrors that lined the building, they were put there to bounce the strobe lights around. Looking to his left he sees his reflection. He then averted his gaze back forward, and once he looked back he saw Bloody Mary. With a sharp intake of breath he chuckles to himself

"So...what do I own the pleasure of seeing the deadly Bloody Mary" James says

Bloody Mary then walks through the glass and sits next too James

"I just thought that it'd be nice to catch up. 500 years is a long time, James" She says

"Oh, well...I'm not sure what to say" James says

"How about telling me about why you left me" Bloody Mary says

"Look, I didn't mean to leave you, OK? It's just..." James says

"What?" She asks

"Let's head back to my room so we can talk in private, OK? To many people here" James says before getting up

"OK, I'll see you there" Bloody Mary says before walking back into the glass

Once James left he drove back to the base, and walked back to his room. Looking at the mirror over the sink, he sees Bloody Mary looking through. You then move to the side as she runs into the glass, jumps through, and does and roll once she landed

"So, you ready to talk?" She asks

"OK, OK. So where do you want me to start?" James says while sitting down on his bed

"At the beginning" She says sitting down with him

"OK, well..." James starts

* * *

(A.N. For those of you who have heard or played the Twisted Metal games, then you'll know what I'm using)

_It was a normal day after__ working in a place. I would leave Fable town and move to the next area for a certain duration of time. Only while when we got halfway to the meeting area...we were ambushed, by the Twisted Metal Gang..._

*Explosions* The trucks were flipped over as the Twisted Metal Gang charged them, surrounding them. Once they killed off the drivers they took anyone still alive prisoner, including James

_They took me to their boss. He called himself, Calypso. They stuck me in a hole with the others. We were subjected to various tortures. Straying from physical beatings from chains, and mental endurance from being stuck inside extremely small spaces. Some days I could barely take it, but I had to stay strong for the men._

_Unfortunately, our captors noticed this. They singled me out of the group as one of the higher ranking men and brought me to Calypso..._

"Calypso, sir, this one is the leader" a Twisted Metal Grunt says

"Hmm...I wish to speak to him privately" Calypso says

"Of course sir" the grunt then leaves, closing the door behind him

"Well now, what might your name be?" Calypso asks

"None of your business" James says

"A resilient spirit, it should be fun trying to break you" Calypso says

"What is that suppose to-" James starts to say before being sucked into darkness

_"What happened" Bloody Mary asks_

_Well...when I woke up, I was in a cell. No one else was in the cell, but you could hear all of the inmates screaming and pleading with terror. If you looked closely, the bars to the cell would appear to be rusty, but if you did look closely, you would realize that they were actually made of..._

"...Flesh!? What the hell!?"

James looks around to see many more cells besides his own, many more. He knew that he would be doomed to be trapped in this cell for eternity, and even longer.

_The first 100 years were the worst, nothing really happened, which is what made it terrible. I saw people being carried by in cages to who knows where. This was really Hell. On the 400th year, I finally managed to break free with everyone else trapped in there. There were hundreds, no thousands of people that were trapped. I managed to escape when Calypso decided to let his guard down. He didn't strengthen the bars like usual, which meant I could just tear right through the bars. I was thrown out of the "prison" once I jumped out of my cell. Once I got my head together, I noticed that I was in Calypso's office. When I looked at where I was thrown, there was a picture, with a small puncture mark at the top of a window of the building. I decided to do what I needed to, destroy it. I broke the frame on my leg and tore the picture apart. The broken pieces began to disintegrate, and the pleading and screaming turned into cheers of joy and relief. __After watching the rest of the painting disintegrate, I went to find my men_

"Hey, what's going on in here" a guard says before having his neck snapped by James

Taking his weapon James runs through the building, gunning down anyone he sees, taking their weapons when needed, and finally found the cells where his men should be. Instead of his men, there were new prisoners, each of them said that they were from the same gang, the "Scorpion Stingers", but a girl in the last cell said that she was being held there until she could get transport to the Pudding & Pie

"So what's your name?" James says

"It's Nerissa" She says

Well, I can't do anything for you unfortunately. But tell Georgie that I said to treat you right, or else he'll have to answer to me" James says

"I will, thank you" Nerissa says

"No problem" says James as he unlocks the other cells and gives the prisoners guns, "Good luck"

"Thanks, you too" Nerissa says as James takes his men and run

James and the prisoners run threw the building, killing anyone who tries to oppose them, and free anyone who needs help. Once they got to the bottom floor they burst threw the front door and caught their breath. They then stole a couple of cars and drove off. James knew that they wouldn't see the last of Calypso, and that he wasn't going to forget him.

* * *

"So, what happened after that?" Bloody Mary asks

"Heh, well. I got back to the base and met Nathan. He had taken over after the previous Bosses had died. I figured out that I had been turned into a lifeless being. Similar to a Fable, actually." James says

Taking James's hand, Bloody Mary says, "Well, it seems like you've got my forgiveness, but we are going to catch up one of these days"

"Heh, well. Why don't I start" James says as he cups her cheek with his other hand

"James..." Bloody Mary as she starts to unconsciously lean towards him

"Mary..." James says as he leans towards her as well

They then meet and shared a kiss that had been long overdue. They then started to get more passionate, their tongues fighting for dominance over each other. James then then starts kissing her around he neck, causing her to groan with pleasure. James then pushed her down onto the bed and they continued their passionate make out

"I...missed you...so much" Bloody Mary says between kisses

"Me too" James says

Before things started to get to passionate, a knock was heard at the door

"James, you in there?" the voice, which happened to be Nathan, says

"Yeah, what is it?" James asks, a bit peeved off

"I need you to join the Tweedles and Bloody Mary on a mission tonight, is that OK?" He says

"Yeah, yeah that's fine" James says as he sits up on the bed

"OK, I'll get you in a few" Nathan says before walking off

"Well...I guess I'll see you later" James says

"Yeah, see ya around" Bloody Mary says as she jumps through the mirror again

* * *

James was soon called over by Nathan, who began to walk him over to two car outside the base

"So your mission will be explained to you by the Crooked Man" Nathan says, "You'll be with Bloody Mary as well"

They both get to the two cars

"Good luck" Nathan says as he walks away

"Thanks, but I won't need it" James says with a smile

James then walks over to Bloody Mary

"Hey James, your riding with me and the Crooked Man" She says

"OK" James says as he gets into the back of the car and takes a seat

"James, how nice to see you again" Crooked Man says

"Nice to see you too" James says as the car starts to drive

"So, what is our mission assignment" James asks

"We received inside information that Bigby Wolf plans on capturing Crane from Pudding and Pie. We're merely collecting him" Crooked Man says

"Huh, so what do you need me for?" James asks

"Well, if the sheriff refuses to co-operate, then we may need to use...excessive force" Crooked Man says

The car then pulled into an alley next to the Tweedles car. After a little while, a cab stopped in from of the club. The sheriff and, who he guessed, Snow White exited the cab and entered the club. Now they had to wait.

After about 20 minutes, the Sheriff, Snow White, and Crane exited out a back door. James saw a third car that he didn't notice earlier herd them back into the alley. James then felt their own car start to move, once it drove around the corner of the building he saw the Tweedles car drive their car so it was facing towards the alley way that the 3 had been herded too.

Bloody Mary suddenly opened the door to the car, as did James, and exited the car. Looking to his left he saw the Tweedles had exited their car

"Hi. Whatcha got there?" Bloody Mary says, "Look, it's recently come under our attention that your trying to take what is the property of the Crooked Man"

"Who are you?" Bigby asks

"No no no no no, that's not how this works. How this works is that you walk Crane over here...like a nice doggie" Bloody Mary says

It looked like Bigby was going to say something, but was interrupted when a person with a bag over their head was being pushed by the 3. The person who pushed him was wearing a hooded cloak. Out of no where silhouetted figures appeared out of the shadows, armed and ready to kill

"Sheriff, Ms. White" ? says, "I apprehended the driver of the other car"

"So who's this?" Bloody Mary asks

The cloaked figure then looks at her and says, "I'm pretty sure your lap dog there knows who I am", pointing at James

James has a confused expression on his face, he had met a lot of people but he didn't remember a cloaked person

"Besides my identity, I'm sure your wondering who I have" He say, "I'll just tell you, it's Nathan"

With that James then adopts an expression that clearly says that he's pissed off

"I'll give you a choice, you come with me and I'll let him go, or I'll kill your friend now" He says pulling out a handgun out and aiming it at Nathans head

"James, this seems, sketchy. And not the good kind" Bloody Mary says

"Well I'm not letting my friend die" James says, "OK, I'm coming over"

James then walked over to the cloaked figure. James noticed that the Sheriff was being quiet, apparently going it by ear, listening to what was going on before doing something. Before James could register what happened he heard a gunshot, he then looked himself over and didn't see any gun wounds, but when he looked at the hostage...he had a hole in the back of his head. James was about to punch the guy in the face, but was quickly bashed in the back of his neck from the butt end of the gun

"James!" Bloody Mary yells

Bloody Mary then looks at the car door with pleading eyes, something that was unheard of for Bloody Mary. The window rolled down and a small piece of the Crooked Man's hand appeared out of the window, and it slightly waved once before the hand was retracted back into the car and thee window was raised back up.

Mortified Bloody Mary then turns her attention towards the cloaked figure, with a hatred burning inside her. The cloaked figure then picks up the unconscious body of James...and disappears. The silhouette shapes disappeared as well. Bloody Mary then looks to the Sheriff, and then goes back to business

* * *

A.N. OK...so...yeah. Anyways, I don't know when I'm gonna get the 3rd chapter up. And if you want a lemon between these two then someone tell me. And...who can guess who that cloaked figure is? I think that's all for now so...yeah. Stay awesome guys and gals of the world

BTW reviews would be appreciated


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. OK...so...where is James? You shall know in this chapter, partially.

OK, now if the torturing of James seems harsh then...you'll just have to know who's torturing him to understand. Now please do not start attacking me when you read what's happening to him. Also, I came up with a idea of calling James a Deviant. A mix between a Mundie and a Fable.

I'm actually going to make a small arrangement that no one would see coming

Views: 114+

Reviewer(s):

BBHWolf (First reviewer, yay)

Anyways, time for the story

* * *

(Insert gameplay of Bloody Mary taking Crane)

_The mission was basic_

_The timing was good_

_But James knew something was off as soon as that cloaked figure entered..._

* * *

James woke up strapped in a strange machine that was surrounded by knives at various parts of his body. Just like in any situation like this, he tried to get himself out, only to have his flesh meet a blade at every movement

"Well, good to see your awake. I was afraid that I hit you too hard" the Cloaked figure said

"Who the hell are you anyways?" James asks

"You know who I am, however let me enlighten you" the Cloaked figure says as he take the cowl (A.N. Finally found the right term) off

"YOU!?" James yells, "I ought to break your neck you sack of shit!"

"Now now James, calm down. You did release all of those souls so I think that it's only reasonable that I injure you too in some way" Calypso says, "An eye, for an eye"

* * *

After the Sheriff got patched back up he went to the office to see if they knew anything about a cloaked figure. Snow was looking through the books with him. So far nothing, then the Magic Mirror suddenly groaned in pain. Bigby and Snow looked at the mirror and saw Bloody Mary pushing her way through the mirror with a large sack

"You!?" Bigby says, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi there" She says, "I'm here so you can help me find James"

"Why should we help you?" Bigby says, "You almost killed me!"

"I know I know, but the Crooked Man has abandoned him and I need help to find him" Bloody Mary says

"Why should we help you?" Bigby asks again

"Because I can give you information on how to find to Crooked Man" She says

Bigby and Snow then exchange a glance

"OK, fine. We'll help" Bigby says, "But may I ask what's in the sack?"

Of course" Bloody Mary says before throwing a body out of the bag, the same body that was supposedly Nathan

"Do you have a way to identify who this is?" Bloody Mary asks, "Cause I've seen Nathan before, and this isn't him"

"No, but if he was involved with criminal activities we should have a file on him" Bigby says before going to a filing cabinet

After taking out a file the three of them started looking through a few faces, and found him after the 4th person

"I think this is him" Snow says

Bigby then compares the body to the image and nods

"It's him" Bigby says, "So his name was Jeff, and was working for a gang called, Twisted Metal"

As soon as he said that Bloody Mary's eyes widened for a few second before narrowing them

"That would mean that it was a bluff. Nathan wasn't even there" Bloody Mary says

"So, I'm guessing you know the leader?" Bigby says

"Not personally, but James knew, well, knows him" Bloody Mary says, "I'd better bring this to the attention of the Crooked Man. I'm pretty sure that if he new that the person wasn't Nathan, he'd have them dead already"

And with that Bloody Mary left, but not before tossing a book onto the table that had information about how to find the Crooked Man. She then forcefully pushed her way back through the Magic Mirror and rematerialized in a small lounge type room, with the Crooked Man sitting in a chair

"Is something wrong?" He asks

"I just learned some new information" Bloody Mary says

"Really? What kind of information?" He asks

"It would seem that the cloaked figure was named, Calypso. And he was bluffing about Nathan. He just wanted James Bloody Mary says

"Hmm...this information is most concerning, however, we still need you here" Crooked Man says, "If our plans are to succeed then we need everyone here"

"What!? I won't be gone for more than a few minutes!" Bloody Mary says

"As much as I miss poor James, we cannot allow ourselves to be distracted. He was expendable, that was one of the terms we agreed on in the alliance" Crooked Man says, "You shall await your next orders, good day"

With that Bloody Mary left, back into her realm. To annoyed to search different mirrors she went to one specific mirror again

"*sigh* what is it this time?" Magic Mirror asks

"I need you to find James again" Bloody Mary says

"Why should I help you, only when you ask me too" Magic mirror says

"*sigh* Because I'm too annoyed to go searching for James, and it might be too late" Bloody Mary says

"Very well, I'll find your mate" Magic Mirror says

Bloody Mary felt the blood (A.N. no pun intended) rush to her face, "Just find him" She says

The green face disappears and showed James strapped to the machine

"Gotcha" Bloody Mary says with a smirk on her face

~Mirror's Image~

_"Well now James, I think that we've waited long enough" Calypso says_

_"What are you gonna do, cut me?" James says_

_With a sadistic smile Calypso then pulls a lever and says, "Only partially, after the cutting...your bones will be sawed"_

_"Wait what!? WHAT THE HELL!?" James screams_

_The blades then spring into action, each blade slowly moving towards James_

_"No no no no no! AAAAAH-AAARGHH! FFFUUU-" James starts yelling as each blade is cutting through his flesh_

_Eventually, after a few excruciating more minutes, the blades stopped cutting, leaving James sliced up all over his body_

_" *pant* *pant* That it?" James says defiantly_

_"Oh no...don't worry, we're almost done" Calypso says as he pushes a few buttons on the back of the machine_

_"AAAAAHH" James screamed as the blades started to curved in the middle_ (Like curling your fingers inwards towards your palm) _and started sawing slowly at his bones_

_"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF-AARGH!" James yells_

_After about 2 more minutes the sawing stopped_

_"Well now, I think that you should be limber enough to be attached to the wheel. Knowing that you became a deviant, you should be able to heal once we get you on it" Calypso says_

_"What are you talking about?" James asks_

_"You'll get your answers soon" Calypso says before knocking James out again_

* * *

Bloody Mary was seething with rage by the time James was knocked out, normally she wouldn't mind seeing something like this, but since it was James she started to become internally conflicted. If she had stopped Calypso before he took James then maybe this wouldn't have happened. She couldn't think anymore about it because she saw Calypso drag James's scarred body so a very familiar looking wheel...the Crooked Man's wheel

Bloody Mary's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand. Who had given him that wheel, sure he could have gotten it anywhere, but something told her that he wouldn't just bring a wheel just to torture James

Bloody Mary then watch Calypso arrange James's body like the Crooked Man's symbol, cringing every time his body was twisted and abused. Eventually Calypso had finished, and put the wheel into a crate. The crate was then taken somewhere by more silhouetted figures. The image then cut as the Magic Mirrors face re-appeared

"Hmm...this is not good, it's seems that Calypso, is no fool" Magic Mirror says

Bloody Mary then narrows her eyes and says, "I wouldn't count on that"

"If that is all, please, hesitate to call" Magic Mirror says before the glass went clear

"Yeah yeah, I'll find you James, just hold on" Bloody Mary says to herself as she walks around her realm once again, looking for the mirror to James's room. While walking she noticed that there was a liquid on her face, by her eyes. Wiping it away she saw that it was blood, she had unknowingly shed tears, another thing that was unheard of for Bloody Mary. She then wiped the rest away and continued walking

Once she reached the glass, she decided to go through the entrance door instead, no need to freak everyone out. She then walked through a large piece of glass and entered the base through the front door. As soon as she entered, the guards stood up

"I need to speak to your boss" Bloody Mary says, "It involves business with the Crooked Man"

The guards exchange a look until once of the nods towards the door

"Go on in" He says

Bloody Mary then enters the main base complex. She saw parts of it through the mirror, but never saw it all together, it was big. Bloody Mary then walked up to a door that was guarded, assuming that it was Nathan's office. She then approached the guards and said the same thing, and they allowed her to enter.

Upon entering she saw Nathan at what seemed to be a workbench, cleaning out a rifle

"Nathan, we need to talk" Bloody Mary says making her presence known

"Oh, uh, hey. Wha-uh-what do we need to talk about?" Nathan asks

"Tell me, do you know where James is?" Bloody Mary asks

"No, I thought he was with you guys" Nathan says

"So you didn't hear?" She asks

"No, what happened?" Nathan asks

"He was kidnaped by a sack of shit named, Calypso" Bloody Mary says, "You know about him?"

Nathan adopts a look of anger on his face, "How did you find him?" He asks

"I didn't, I just used the Magic Mirror and..." Bloody Mary says as she trails off

"What...what did you see?" Nathan asks

"I...I-I saw James, but he was in some sort of contraption" Bloody Mary says, "It cut at his flesh before cutting away at his bones"

Nathan had a look of disgust to match the look of anger

"That piece of shit!" Nathan says, "What can we do to get him?"

"I don't know, his body was shoved in a crate and sent it somewhere" Bloody Mary says

"Well we'll find him, we'll-" Nathan starts to say before being interrupted by someone knocking at the door

"SIR, SIR!" a grunt yells

"Nathan opens the door and says, "This had better be damn important!"

"It is, a crate was found outside the entrance" the grunt said, "And, I-it had...um...uh...you just have to see sir!"

"OK, let's go" Nathan says and leaves the office, with Bloody Mary following behind

A crate sat by the door area where it was brought in with the top cover off. Different people looked in and had different reactions. Some of them recoiled at the sight, and some of them walked or ran off to throw up. Once Nathan got there he looked into the crate, his reaction was one of utter shock. Bloody Mary then looked into the crate as well, but her reaction was very different from everyone else's, it was sorrow. Inside the crate...is James

* * *

A.N. OK, so second chapter, nice. Sorry if that seemed harsh, but I'll ease your minds, hopefully, in the next chapter. Also, I don't know if I made Bloody Mary too OOC, probably. Anyways, reviews would be really appreciated, I start school in 2-3 days so wish me luck...PLEASE! HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

._. OK...so...yeah lol

Stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter

BTW I need your insight on whether I should do a lemon scene or not


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. Hey everyone, man this took a while. Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy...school :'(

So, here are the stats:

Reviewers:

No new reviewers

Views:

302 (OK, that's pretty good)

Now on with the story

* * *

Nathan had the crate covered with a tarp and had it moved into the infirmary. From there the wheel was carefully removed from the container and was placed on a large table.

"It'll take some time, but he should be fine when we finish" Doctor says as he approaches the wheel with a few more doctors

"OK, we'll leave you to it" Nathan says as he and Mary leave the infirmary

Once outside the doors and back in the main complex, Nathan leads Mary back to his office, where he takes a seat in a chair and heaves a heavy sigh.

"I need to go" Mary says, "But I'll be back to check up on how James is doing"

"OK, we'll be waiting" Nathan says

Mary then disappears and is standing in another mirror, in the Crooked Man's lounge room, where Bigby Wolf is standing.

* * *

(Pre-Crate Discovery)

Bigby had ran through the door that was supposedly suppose to lead him to the Crooked Man. Upon entering, the symbol started to dissolve and disappear. Bigby hear the sound of squeaking metal, and sees a shadow coming towards him. The figure walks around the corner, revealing himself to be...

"Tim?"

"Evening Sheriff" Tim says, as he holds out his hand, which Bigby shakes

"I'm glad you left out 'Tiny', Tiny Tim, you'd think that I'dve grown out of that"

"What are you doing here?" Bigby asks

"I was waiting for you, the Crooked Man has been expecting you" Tim says

"He's been expecting me?" Bigby says surprised

"Well, technically, he just told me to watch the hallway" Tim says, "Please, follow me"

Tim then leads Bigby to a large set of double doors, where murmurs could be heard from behind it. Tim then opens the door and announces, "Sheriff Bigby Wolf"

In the room, a lot of familiar faces could be seen, not friendly, but familiar. Both Tweedles were there, Georgie and his girl, and the Jersey Devil. Jersey went in to make a move, but a raised arm stopped him.

"Thank you Tim" The figure says, "That will be all"

Jersey then moved out of the way to reveal the Crooked Man. He was tall and lanky, with his left eye lid looked pulled down.

"You see Sheriff, you just need to see what people need" Crooked Man says, "Now please, sit, we have much to discuss"

Bigby then walks a little bit into the room where he pulls out a cigarette.

"OK, you got me here...let's talk" Bigby says as he light the cig.

"Excellent, would you care for a drink, maybe some food?" Crooked Man asks

"No thanks..." Bigby says

"Very well" Crooked Man says

Bigby looked a his lit cig a little bit before dropping it on the ground. Jersey jumped up from his chair and pointed a revolver at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Crooked Man asks

"He's gonna-" Jersey starts to say before being cut off

"Mr. Wolf is our guest" Crooked Man says, "And I have every intention of co-operating"

After settling down a bit, Crooked Man and Bigby started talking, and the revelation of Georgie as the killer was revealed. Things started escalating. Bigby looks at the mirror to the right and sees Bloody Mary standing in it. She then walks out and says, "Hi, did I miss anything good?"

A Tweedle then smashed Bigby in the back with a chair, and Mary kicked him onto his back. The Crooked Man managed to escape, while the others fought off Bigby. The end result was not very pleasant. Georgie and one of the Tweedle's was stabbed, and Jersey was knocked out.

Bigby ran into the portal and out the other end to see Georgie being led into a car by the girl. Once inside the girl drove the car away, which was chased after by Bigby.

After a short car chase, Bigby walked up to the Pudding n' Pie. He then entered and was ready for some answers.

* * *

Mary had the car driven to "Sheppard Metalworks", where the Crooked Man positioned himself in the office. Mary then phased herself through a reflective surface into the main complex of James's base. Getting there, Mary then went to the Infirmary to check up on James. Upon entering, she sees Nathan sitting down by a drowsy and fully intact James laying down on a cot.

"Mary, you got back early" Nathan says as he gets up

"Things went over faster than expected" Mary says, "How is he?"

"James is OK, he wasn't looking to well, but the doctors were able to get him back together" Nathan says

"Good" Mary says

"I'm gonna check up on some things" Nathan says, "Wanna watch over him for awhile?"

"Sure" Mary says as she takes Nathan's seat

Once Nathan left it was just Mary and James.

"Hey" James says, waking up a bit

"Hi" Mary responds

"What happened since I was out?" James says

"Well, nothing much" Mary says, "The Sheriff is getting close to getting the Crooked Man, so if things go well...we might be able to start a life together"

"Great..." James says as the drug starts to take affect

Mary lightly kisses James on the lips before phasing back to the Steel Mill. Upon getting there, she sees figure moving around with various clown masks. She approaches one of them and asks, "What are you doing here?"

"We've been assigned here to ensure the Sheriff's...retirement" The grunt says

"What Gang are you from?" Mary asks

"Twisted Metal" The grunt replies

Mary's eyes narrow as she went to the Crooked Man. Getting there, she sees him standing, and looking out a window to see the work being done.

"Why are there Twisted Metal goons here?" Mary asks

"They are here as extra assurance that the Sheriff will be dealt with" Crooked Man says

With huff, Mary leaves the room and goes to her position. After waiting a bit, the Sheriff finally entered. He went into a room where here were a few silver bullets. Mary took the chance when his back was turned and snuck up on him. When he turned around, she gave him a solid punch to the jaw.

"About time you made it" Mary says a she walks past him

"I had something to take care of" Bigby says

"Errand boy, that's nice" Mary says tauntingly

The Crooked Man then entered, said something to Bloody Mary about, taking care of him, and left. Bigby was about to go after him, but Mary stopped him.

"Just go with it" Mary says

Confused, Bigby only gives her a strange look. Mary then pushed Bigby onto the ground and leapt on him. After getting her off, Bigby went out of the room. After casing her around, she revealed her true had glass stabbed in various places and blood running down her face. After falling down onto the floor, Bigby could see a large number of Bloody Mary's coming at him.

The Twisted Metal gang then took action as they started surrounded Bigby. The real Bloody Mary slipped away while the copies stayed behind. The Twisted Metal goons then got jumped by the copies and were being attacked. They shot a few, but more came and started tearing them apart.

Surprisingly a wall blew up, and a white van came driving through. The people inside got out and started dispatching the Twisted Metal members. The copies started to break apart and disappear, and the real one came out from her hiding place and walked up to the Wolf Pack. A familiar figure with a pair of shades and bandana limped up to her.

Mary was then enveloped in a green mist before changing back into a human form. She then pulled off the bandana and shades to see if it really was James, and it was.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asks

"We got some info that the Twisted Metal gang had activity here, and I decided to get a little payback" James says, using an AK-47 as a crutch

"You shouldn't be here, you're already injured" Mary says

"Well, I couldn't let my men have all the fun" James says

While the two were talking, Bigby went up stairs to get the Crooked Man. Bringing him back down, he was shoved in the back of the van. The Wolf Pack loaded up in the van, as well as Mary and Bigby, and drove to the meeting spot.

* * *

Upon arriving, Bigby sees three more vans, as well as some riot shields and makeshift walls. James, Mary, and Bigby all went inside with the Crooked Man. Getting inside, they see Nathan, as well as the various members of Fable town waiting around for them.

After some nice words, the trial began. The Crooked Man started spewing nonsense to everyone, but was interrupted when gun shots could be heard outside. James and Mary ran out to see armored trucks driving forward while Twisted Metal Soldiers were moving behind them. They were actually wearing Juggernaut armor, so this was going to be more difficult than the last times.

"Get to the sides! Flank them!" James yelled as he pulled out his Desert Eagle.

Mary pulled out her revolver and took position next to James in the front. James got different Shield teams together and had them march in between the trucks. The Twisted Metal responded by throwing Frag grenades in between their lines, causing them to fall back or get blown up by the grenade.

The trucks were only lightly damaged as they kept moving forward. James then had a few rockets launched, which blew up the front of the truck, killing the drivers. The backs of the trucks opened, revealing even more Twisted Metal Members. And out of the center van, stepped out Calypso himself.

Calypso seemed to be wearing a Light Ballistic Vest, since his chest stuck out more. He was holding 2 MP5's as he started walking forward. It seemed like all of Hell was following him. He stopped a few feet away from the Wolf Pack, who was ready to fight for their lives.

I'm giving you a chance to surrender" Calypso says as he lifts his SMG's up, "If you do not, we shall destroy you all and take back the Crooked Man with force"

James then stepped forward and says, "If you want to fight, then we shall. Like Wolves defending their territory, we shall tear your lines to shreds. And I shall take a personal satisfaction in putting a bullet in between your eyes"

The Wolf Pack gave a cheer as James walked back to their lines.

"So be it" Calypso says, "Just like the 300 Spartans, you shall die"

A fourth of the army charged forwards, wielding bayoneted rifles and riot shields. The Wolf Pack lined up the shields in a Phalanx Position, ready for the impact. When it came, they were battling by pushing each other back. The Twisted Metal had the advantage in numbers, for the moment. The pushing suddenly stopped, and the Wolf Pack pushed their own shields, knocking the Twisted Metal back.

Due to the heavy weight of the armor, the Twisted Metal fell all over the place. The Wolf Pack then fired off their own weapons, breaking through the gaps in the armor, and effectively killing them. A small team then ran out and stabbed their own bayonets through any survivors. The small amount of Twisted Metal in the back ran back to their lines, as the next waves got ready.

On the second wave, the Twisted Metal charged them with bayoneted assault rifles, and shotguns. They stopped a few steps from the Wolf Pack and started firing. The sound could be similar to a barrage of thunder, and the Wolf Pack shields were starting to get pushed back. When the Twisted Metal clips ran out, they bashed at the shields with the butts of their guns and bayonets.

Same drill, the Wolf Pack shields pushed them back, and then a small skirmish team ran out and killed them. Of course there was the lucky one's that made it out who were ale to shoot down a few Wolf Pack members.

Getting frustrated, Calypso ordered a final assault. Everyone in the Twisted Metal got ready for the charge. Upon command, and lead, Calypso charged forward, with the whole of Hell behind him. They all fired their weapons, looking like a wave of flashes charging at the Wolf Pack. Calypso then turned into red energy as he crashed through the shields, killing the Wolf Pack members close, and started firing his guns around him, all the while smiling.

The Twisted Metal charged into the open gap and started killing off anyone they could. James and Mary stood back to back as the Twisted Metal and Wolf Pack were a large mass of chaos. James started searching for Calypso, and he found him. Calypso was walking around the fray, hitting and shooting any Wolf Pack member that crossed his path.

James check on his ammunition, he had a good 3 shots left. He aimed the barrel pointed at Calypso, and with a pull of the trigger, he shot the first round. The bullet sailed through the air, and hit it's mark, right into Calypso's arm, causing him to drop one of the SMG's. The second shot hit the other arm, and Calypso dropped the other gun. James started walking towards Calypso, priming the gun to fire.

Getting close to Calypso, James raises his gun at his head.

"It seems that you've won" Calypso says with a smirk on his face

"Yeah..." James says

"What's the matter, to scared to do it?" Calypso taunts

James then narrows his eyes, as he pulls the trigger. The bullet went straight through, causing a dead Calypso to fall on his back, with the smile still on his face. Noticing their leader's demise, the Twisted Metal gang start to run, and some started disappearing. The ones that disappeared left behind empty juggernaut armor.

The Wolf Pack cheered in victory as they started looting the armor. Inside the building (?) the Crooked Man had been ordered to be a prisoner. While the Crooked Man was taken away, the Wolf Pack decided to celebrate. Mary gave James a kiss as a reward, which erupted a series of whistles for the men.

The Wolf Pack then piled back up into their own vehicles and headed back to their base. Upon returning, the people who went to the fight told the others stories that would be sure to impress them, and also grieve for those who had died. But tonight was a time of celebration, and the grieving could wait. The Wolf Pack had defended its territory with pride, and would continue to do so.

During the celebration, Mary had pulled James away to his room. Hopefully they could finally be together.

* * *

A.N. OK, so that was interesting. The movies "300" and "Rise of an Empire" are really good, in my opinion, and I couldn't help but put the reference in. So...next chapter...I'm going to try to put some smut/lemon in. So...yeah. Reviews would be appreciated.

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
